


The Lightwood-Banes to the Rescue

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is great with kids, Comforting, Jace holds kids like a football, Kid Fic, M/M, Magnus is great with kids, Protective Alec Lightwood, Warlock kids invade the Lightwood-Banes in the best way, adorableness, cuteness, parent!malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: When Magnus calls and informs Alec that they'll be having some guests for the foreseeable future, he hardly expects Magnus to turn up with four warlock children.However, all it takes is one look from Magnus, and Alec is treating them all like his own family.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 56
Kudos: 640
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	The Lightwood-Banes to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by effdragonkiller: How about a fluffy Lightwood-Bane family fic? Magnus and Alec and baby warlcoks, maybe their own?

Alec swung Max around in a slow circle, listening to him giggle before tossing him up into the air, catching him as his phone started to ring. He gave Max an exaggerated gasp, his eyes going wide. “Is that Papa? I think that might be Papa!” 

  
Max gave a delighted giggle, throwing his hands up and into the air. 

  
Alec smiled and pulled him close, cradling him against his shoulder as he picked up his phone. “Hey babe, you on your way home?” 

  
“Uhhhh,” Magnus turned away from the phone and scowled. “No, that is not how you hold her, fuck, Jace, you have kids, is that how you hold children!” 

  
Alec chuckled and listened to Magnus growl at his parabatai. “Magnus?” 

  
“Alexander, yes, hello love, I’m sorry,” Magnus said, turning his attention back to the phone. “I have a bit of a situation. I’m going to be bringing some children back to the loft with me.” 

  
Alec blinked and considered that for a long moment. “Children…plural?” 

  
“Yes, uh, shit,” Magnus swore. 

  
Alec listened to shuffling over the phone and wondered exactly what Magnus was dealing with that was making him swear like that. “Do you need me to come help you?” 

  
“No, no,” Magnus said, waving a hand. “All right, everyone ready?” A chorus of yes’ and he relaxed turning back to the phone. “Trying to get a bunch of shadowhunters to not treat children like footballs-” 

  
“Hey!” Jace protested. 

  
Alec strode towards the kitchen, his eyes flying around as he assessed what they had on hand quickly. “How many, what ages? All warlocks?” 

  
“All warlocks,” Magnus said, summoning a portal. “Four of them. A newborn who is maybe six months, a two year old, a four year old and a very pissed off ten year old. Now everyone hold hands!” 

  
Alec took a deep breath and looked at the portal appearing in the living room. “I need to ask for some time off.” 

  
Magnus grinned in delight. “Ever my practical soldier, darling. I’ve already talked to Jia. She’s aware of the situation. We both have the rest of the week off while we look for placements.” 

  
“All right,” Alec said with a smile. “I’ll see you in a second,” he said, blowing a kiss to the phone before he hung up, turning his attention to Max, who’d turned wide blue eyes to him. “Things are about to get very hectic around here, Max.”

  
Max threw both arms up in the air and wiggled in excitement. “Gah!” 

  
Alec watched Magnus and Jace both step through the portal, Magnus holding onto the toddler and newborn, and Jace onto the two older kids. He knelt down in front of everyone, smiling at them all. “Hey guys. My name is Alec. You’re going to be staying with us for a little while.” 

  
The two oldest scowled at him and Alec grinned, standing up to look at Magnus. He stepped in close and kissed Magnus softly. “Welcome home,” he managed his voice quiet. “Now, first things first. Introductions, rooms, food and clothes?” 

  
Magnus exhaled in a rush. “Yes.” He looked to the rest of the kids. “The newborn is Maria. The two year old is Ariel. The four year old is Christopher, I think. Mr. Stoic over there,” he gestured to the ten year old that was still scowling at them all. “Hasn’t shared his name with us yet.” 

  
Alec nodded and turned to the ten year old that was standing stiffly at Jace’s side. He knelt down in front of him. 

  
“What do you want?” the boy said, scowling. 

  
Alec smiled. “I need your help.” 

  
“I don’t trust you, or any shadowhunters,” the boy said. He crossed his arms over his chest. 

  
“In my experience, trust is earned,” Alec said, agreeing with a nod. “I’ll work on that. In the meantime, I need to help Magnus with Maria and Ariel while he gets a room ready for you all. So you’re going to watch Max for me.” 

  
Alec deposited Max into the surprised kid’s arms and stood up. 

  
“Wh-wait!” The kid sputtered, carefully holding Max. “You can’t just-” 

  
“I just did,” Alec responded, reaching out for the newborn from Magnus, smiling at her. “Hey there, beautiful,” he cooed, carefully cradling her against his shoulder. After he had her balanced, he reached out for the two year old that was staring at him with wide eyes. 

  
“Tall!” Ariel said, staring up at him. 

  
Alec laughed and took her from Magnus, cradling her against his hip. “Tall is right. We’re both tall. If you eat your dinner, I might even let you ride my shoulders later.” By the wide-eyed glee on her face, he figured that was the right offer. “Now we’re going to go make a room for you, okay?” 

  
Magnus smiled at him and turned back to Christopher. “Stay here with Jace and your brother, okay? I’ll be right back.” 

  
Christopher nodded, frowning, pressing closer to Jace. 

  
Magnus turned his attention to the young boy holding his son and raised both of his eyebrows, noting the correct positioning of his hands the way he kept Max’s head supported. “You take care of my son, you understand?” 

  
The boy nodded, his eyes wide, glancing from the baby and back up to the High Warlock. 

  
Alec watched Magnus stride towards Max’s room. “I’d maybe put Maria and Ariel in with Max, at least for now. That way we only have one baby monitor. And a room for Christopher and a room for…” he glanced the way of the young boy who stared down at the floor. “Our other guest,” he finished when no name was prompted. 

  
“All right,” Magnus agreed, closing his eyes as he hands started to glow blue.

  
~!~ 

  
It wasn’t until after dinner, when they started getting all of the kids settled, that Alec figured out what the problem was with the eldest of the warlock siblings. He clenched his eyes shut and looked towards the ceiling. He would have been six. Old enough to name the rest of them. 

  
“Alec?” Magnus asked, coming around the corner to lean against him. “Are you all right?” 

  
“I figured something out,” Alec said, turning back towards the kitchen where one last warlock was sitting, sullenly pushing his macaroni and cheese around on his plate. He stepped forward and sat down near the boy, keeping enough space between them so he didn’t feel like someone was hovering. “Do you want something else?” 

  
The boy shook his head, frowning, blinking hard. “Why are you being so nice?” 

  
“I don’t make it a habit to be mean to children,” Alec said, keeping his voice mild. 

  
“The rest of the shadowhunters were,” he said. “Cept that blonde guy. He was okay.” 

  
Alec sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m glad Jace was nice. He’s my younger brother. I’m sorry that the rest of them were mean. If you tell me who the others are, I’ll speak to them. You shouldn’t have been treated that way.” 

  
The boy scoffed, rolling his eyes. “It’s not like you can _do_ anything about it. Don’t bother.” 

  
Alec raised his eyebrows. “You sure about that?” 

  
“Of course I am,” the boy said. “They’re just big bullies.” 

  
Alec was quiet as he watched the boy hunch his shoulders. “You’re right,” he agreed, meeting the young warlock’s eyes when they flew up to his. “We’re still learning to be better. That takes time. But I’m working very, very hard to make that happen. If you can, I would like you to tell me so I can talk to those shadowhunters, because they should know better.” 

  
“What are you, their boss or something?” 

  
“Well,” Alec said with a smile. “I am the Inquisitor. So yes, effectively, I am the boss of almost every shadowhunter in the world.” 

  
The boy’s eyes widened in shock. “You are?” 

  
Alec chuckled. “Yeah.” 

  
The boy frowned and nodded. “I, I can tell you who. Maybe.” 

  
“I’d like that,” Alec said softly. “Can I ask you a question?” 

  
“I don’t know, _can_ you?” he snapped back, glaring at his macaroni. 

  
Alec snickered, unable to keep from smiling. “I deserved that, but it’s been a bit of a long day. I want to know if you won’t tell us your name because you don’t have one?” By the way his shoulders immediately crumpled inward and his face fell, Alec knew he’d guessed right. “You made sure your siblings all had names, but-” 

  
He shrugged. “No one ever bothered giving me one.” 

  
Alec hummed and nodded. “Do you know that most warlocks pick their own names when they get old enough?” 

  
The boys eyes were wide and he stared at Alec in shock. “They do?” 

  
“They absolutely do,” Magnus said, from where he was watching in the doorway, meeting the boy’s eyes when they flew over to him. “Any name you want. Magnus Bane was hardly the name I was born with.” 

  
Alec smiled as Magnus walked closer and slid into the seat next to the boy. 

  
Magnus looked over at him, smiling. “I’ve been going by this name for a few centuries now, and it is decidedly the name I prefer, but it is not the name my mother called me. Or the one my demonic father called me. It’s a name I picked with the help of a friend.” 

  
Alec slid out of the chair carefully and shot Magnus a smile as he headed towards the rooms where the rest of the kids were, wanting to take his own turn checking in on them. As he was leaving the kitchen, he heard a small, hesitant voice. 

  
“Would…would you help me pick mine?” 

  
Alec stopped in the hallway and took a second to breathe through the hesitant fear and hope in his voice. When Magnus responded in the affirmative, promising a few different ways they could go about it, Alec blinked away a few tears and turned back towards the rooms. 

  
~!~

  
The next morning, as Alec was flipping the last few pancakes for the amusement of a hungry crowd, Alec watched Magnus walk in with a smug smile on his face. He grinned and leaned into the kiss Magnus offered him. “What has you so smug?” 

  
Alec reached out and caught a spoon as it as thrown towards him by Christopher and he raised both his eyebrows, pointing the spatula at him. “Don’t make me take away your extra syrup privileges,” he said with a grin, sliding the spoon back towards him. The boy giggled and nodded, sticking his tongue out. 

  
“You’ll see,” Magnus said, moving over to where Maria and Max were sitting side by side in their bouncy seats. “Good morning, my darlings, how are you both?” 

  
“Um, Mr. Alec?” 

  
Alec flipped the last pancake and turned the stove off, crouching down in front of the last of their missing crowd of mini warlocks. “You can just call me Alec,” he said, keeping his voice soft. 

  
“A-and, you can call me Stefan,” he said, straightening his shoulders and raising his chin. 

  
“Stefan, huh?” Alec asked, holding out his hand with a smile, waiting. It took him a second to realize that he wanted to shake hands, but once he did, he gave a small, steady bob of their hands between them. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Stefan.” 

  
“Y-yeah,” Stefan said, starting to smile. “Yeah, it is.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
